A Mysterious Past
by Potterhead15
Summary: Arya is running away from the mysteries of her past that haunt her wherever she goes. Arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Arya's secrets are threatened to be unleashed, when an interesting boy with a mop of black hair makes his way into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Me and my friend are collaborating on this story. We each will switch off on each chapter, so be patient if it takes a while to get updated. WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER! That all belongs to J.K Rowling herself. We do own Arya Walker, and Ivan Walker. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW! -Kaylee

Arya's POV

_Running. Running from the enemy . My pace dragged, but fought my aching legs to keep moving forward. A green beam missed my head by millimeters. _"Killing curse" I thought. _Looking back I shot a red beam towards the opponent, missing by a few centimeters. The enemy sped up and grabbed me by the shirt. I fumbled to the ground, as the man started to tie up my legs and arms. Quickly, I grabbed my dagger out of my boot and stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground, still conscious but losing a lot of blood. I untied myself and staggered to get up. To think, everything was a lie. Everything that I believed was wrong._

"Arya…Arya…ARYA!" Rose Weasley shook me awake. "What?" I said grumpily. "We're going to be late for breakfast!" She said. I look around and see that my other roommates, Ava Finnegan and Summer Longbottom already left to go down to the Great Hall.

"You know, I'm still not used to the time change. I got here last week!" I exclaimed. "Well that's not an excuse to be late for breakfast!" Rose said half-seriously. Before I came to England, I lived in America, living it up in California. The states were amazing, and definitely not like Europe. I trHey ansferred for many reasons that I can't really explain. One thing about America is that it is six hours **behind** England. Thank you very much Rose. I swung my legs out of my four post and got dressed into my robes.

Rose and I were greeted by Ava, Summer, Al, Scorpius, and Hugo all at the long Gryffindor table. "Look who finally got out of bed!" Ava said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at the statement and sat down next to Albus and Summer. As I reached for a bowl of cereal, the owls poured into Great Hall. "Mail time." Hugo called out. Rose's owl, Melon, dropped down the Daily Prophet to the oldest Weasley. "Merlin's beard!" Rose screeched. "What is it?" Albus and I said in unison. We looked at each other and blushed. _Oh, Albus I wish you knew_ I thought. Rose tossed us the Daily Prophet, bringing me back into the real world.

"**Massive Breakout In Azkaban"**

"**The Wizarding World hasn't seen this big of a breakout since the era of the Dark Lord. Ivan Walker, one of the most notorious Death Eaters alive, had escaped Azkaban along with Augustus Rookwood, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, and Yaxley. If you ever encounter any of these vial people, please DO NOT fight them. Contact the ministry and they will handle the immediate situation."**

Staring at the newspaper, I zoned into my own little world, thinking of what the past has done. I look over at the platinum blonde haired Gryffindor, seeing as if he had the same face as mine. Albus looked at both of us and questioned "Are you two ok?" Scorpius finally spoke up. "My grandfather was a Death Eater. As all of you know he made my father join the Dark Lord. I know all of those people. They shouldn't have escaped Azkaban. They don't deserve this! They deserved to be locked up for the rest of their lives and be given the dementors kiss! How did the breakout happen?" The fifteen year old boy was now yelling. Rose almost instantly calmed down Scorpius. They were so compatible together. "Are you ok, Arya? You seem a little freaked out." Summer said. "Oh, yeah I'm fine Summer, honestly. I just zoned out for a bit, that's all." Summer didn't seem to buy it, but didn't question it.

"We should head to Transfiguration" Rose broke the silence that trapped us all. We all nodded and trotted off to class. In the back of my head I wondered if I should tell them. But then again, would they think of me the same? Would I lose the only friends I have? So many questions were bottled up as I left the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am the other writer and will be writing every other chapter. WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! We only own the plot and original characters. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW! –Lindsey

Arya's POV

As the gang and I walked down to Transfiguration, I snuck away, turning around when they all were engrossed in their own conversations and thoughts. I shuffled my feet along the corridor, which was nearly empty because class was about to start. I curled my fingers tighter around The Daily Prophet, which Rose had let me keep because she noticed how I nervously glanced at it across the table every 5 seconds back in the Great Hall. Why had all the Death Eaters escaped? They had nothing else to live for. My mind searched for an answer when it hit me. They were coming for me. **HE** was coming for me. My breathing hitched and my hands started to shake. My pace hastened and I started jogging along the corridor. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I thought about the terror that I could face, all alone. I sharply turned the corner, but felt as if I had slammed into a rock wall. I stumbled backwards, but felt two strong hands wrap around my waist, steadying me. "Hey Arya, you just disappeared back there, thought I should come find you" Albus said. I looked up, staring into his bright green eyes. I quickly shook myself out of my trance and pulled away from him. "Hey are you ok?" I heard him yell after me as I sped away. I ran all the way to the common room, the fat lady didn't even ask me the password as she saw my state of terror.

"Go right on in deary" She said, sympathy and concern laced in her voice. I walked up to my dorm and sat on my bed. Calming my breathing and steadying my shaking hands. I waved my wand in the air, writing words and drawing symbols. I had calmed down a bit, but knew I had just experienced a panic attack. I had them when I was little, and would freak out when my mom left me at daycare. Doctors had put me on medicine and when I got older I stopped using it. I hope they don't start up again. A sudden knock sounded at the door and I snapped my neck around to see Al poking his head through the small crack.

"Are you decent" He said jokingly, I knew he was trying to lighten the mood and joke around.

"Hey Al, come in" I said, sadness present in my voice. I knew he noticed cause' he sighed and walked in.

"What's up? You started acting all weird at breakfast when you heard the news. It's not like they can get into Hogwarts, the school is perfectly safe."

"Death Eaters actually did get into Hogwarts once, when your parents were in sixth year"

"That's not the point. The room of requirement was burned in the war, everything in it was lost."

"I'm fine, I just freaked a bit that's all…" I faded out not feeling like talking about everything that had occurred this morning. "Let's go back to class" I mumbled. I stood up grabbing hold of Al's hand as he stood. My hands were still shaking a bit, and I needed something to steady me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Al look down at our entwined hands and blush. I walked out of the common room and towards tansfig, as I focused on my own thoughts and Al's comforting hand, which I surprisingly didn't want to let go of.

Albus' POV

I could tell Arya wasn't telling me something. I knew that when she bit the edge of her lip, she was nervous, and when her hands were shaking she was scared. I stared at our linked hands as she pulled me back to class. I was glad no one was around to see it because they would think we were hooking up, and I would blush even harder than I already was. Speaking of blushing, I felt the familiar heat rising up my neck towards my cheek. I had seen her slip away from the group earlier, and so I decided to see where she was going, I had taken a shortcut that would meet me up in the spot she would be at so I could catch up to her. When I had run into her, she had been shaking horribly and her face was like a sheet of paper. I had caught her when she began to fall, but I could tell she didn't really notice she had even run into me. I was snapped out of my thoughts, as Arya slipped her hand out of mine, and opened the door to class. I would have to find out what was going on later, because I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

Arya's POV

The rest of the day I was tense, and I kept myself distant from everyone. I didn't talk at lunch or dinner, and did all my homework up in my room. Rose, Ava, and Summer checked up on me a couple of times throughout the night, seeing if I wanted to play exploding snap, or go down to the kitchens with the boys to grab a snack. But each time I turned them down, coming up with excuses like studying or being sore from climbing all those stairs today. I had finished my homework over an hour ago, and it was already 9:00 so I knew the girls would be up any minute to go to bed. I studied the paper more closely. I zeroed in on the picture of my father, who was scowling and holding up the symbol of the dark lord. His expressionless eyes and scarred body made me want to hide under the covers and cry. But I knew I had to figure out his plan. He obviously had started the escape plan from Azkaban, and had rallied other Death Eaters, promising them freedom if they helped him with one little task, and I knew that task involved me. I heard a small tapping on my window and I looked to see and owl standing there, a small letter in its beak. The owl obviously didn't belong to a student. Some of its feathers were missing, and a bloody scar traveled across its face. I hesitantly stepped towards the window, the bird screeching, sounding annoyed that I was taking so long. I opened the window, pulling the crumpled piece of paper from its clutches. The owl then flew away, darkness obscuring it of my vision as dark clouds covered the light of the moon. I closed the window walking over to my stuff. I decided to stand, seeing as I had been sitting for so long. I then unfolded the small, fragile paper, peering at the words scribbled in messy handwriting on the page.

_We are coming_

I took in the drops of red ink, no_ blood_, scattered across the page. I took in the harshly written words and knew it wasn't a quill used to write them. I then noticed the messily drawn dark mark, hiding in the corner. And all I that second, of opening the letter, and reading the words, and seeing the mark, I knew instantly who it was. And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! its kaylee. sorry if it takes either of us long to write, since its summer it might not happen often. anyway please rate and review! we would love to see positive feed.

* * *

Rose POV

"Come on, the Holyhead Harpies are better than the Chudley Cannons!" I exclaimed walking up to the dorms. "Well you're the one to talk! Your mother played on the team!" Ava argued. "Does it really matter? No offense, but I really don't care" Summer said bluntly. I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe that Summer Longbottom is not a fan of Quidditch!" Ava practically shouted. "I never really fancied it." The conversation ended as soon as we all walked into our room.

"Oh Merlin!" Ava frantically yelled as she ran toward the motionless body. I was frozen in her tracks as Arya was lying on the ground unconscious. _What's this?_ I thought. I walked up next to Arya and noticed a piece of parchment. With messy handwriting, the piece of parchment said: _We are coming._ Who's we? Is this blood? Where did this come from? So many questions with no answers. I stuck the parchment into my pocket. Either way I know the right person who will help no matter what.

Albus' POV

Scorpius and I were just ready for bed, until we heard footsteps that sounded like a stampede. "ALBUS! SCORPIUS! ALBUS! SCORPIUS!" Rose ran like a mad man toward our room. "What is it?" Scorpius sounded worried. "It's Arya! Sh-sh-she passed out! We need you two to get her to the Hospital Wing!" Rose was out of breath. I didn't think what I did until it happened. I raced toward the room wearing nothing but my knickers and trousers, so you could say I was half naked. I standed between the doorframe before I entered. At this moment, I don't care if I'm half naked or fully clothed; I was going to get Arya out of this.

I picked up the limp body and headed toward the door, with a pack of girls, and Scorpius, following right behind me. "Do you know how this happened?" I heard Scorpius and Rose talking behind me. "We found her like this. But, I found a piece of parchment next to her side. It said _we are coming_." _Oh no. _I thought. Arya is in trouble, I can feel it. But I don't know this feeling. I've never felt like I cared this much for the opposite gender. I want to protect her, at any cost.

We reached the Hospital Wing. Rose banged on Madame Pomfrey's door until she opened up. "Oh my! What happened? Oh, set her down on the bed, I'll be right over." I walked over to the bed and laid Arya down. She looked so peaceful. I shuddered as I realize a hand was on my shoulder. "She'll be alright, mate." Scor said. I relaxed and sat in a chair next to the bed, and waited for her to wake up. "We'll be back in the morning" Rose walked off, hands entangled with Scorpius'. Madame Pomfrey walked over with handfuls of potions. "I know you're a loyal friend to her, just like your father, so I know you're going to stay with her, when she wakes make sure she takes these." I nodded and she walked back to her room.

The smallest things about her, made me smile. Remembering when we first met to the projects we did in class. I couldn't help myself. I walked over to her bed, held her hand, and kissed her. Just then, I saw her eyes flutter open.


End file.
